


Rabbit Paws

by AikoIsari



Series: Gold Thread [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story (Video Games), Digimon World Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble Collection, F/F, Magic-Users, Mutant Powers, Suspense, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: A Gold Thread story. Sayo had been born under the light of the red moons. Either she was destined for great things, or an early death. Or both. Well, she'd figure it out as things went on, she supposed. Drabble Collection.





	

Small hands brush over cool water. Her chubby hands remain drenched after touching the towel. She looks nothing like the mother who carries her, who holds her close and never likes letting go.

Nothing but the hair is the same.

Later she learns that was on purpose. It makes people look away from her forehead, from her nails and claws and new moon skin.

When the sun sets she waddles everywhere and hisses at fires because she can. Her stocky feet and brilliant, twitching ears find her parents in the darkest woods and she's not afraid.

Why should she be?

**Author's Note:**

> You can't stop me, I won't let you. xD Anyway, this will be a short drabble collection, filling in the pieces Chains starts with. Well, I say short but there will be forty-three of them so hey. But they're all 100 words so it should be pretty fast. Alternating this one with chlorophyll and firelight so start seeing these two updated together. Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review!
> 
> Challenges: Chapter Set Boot Camp, prompt 43, Valentine's to White Day Advent 2016 day 4. Give a challenge some extra love, Halloween Drabble Collection, Diversity Writing G3. Write a drabble collection with drabbles of exactly 100 words.


End file.
